greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Hrethric
Hrethric Geatland Male Neutral Dwarven Ranger 5 HP: 56 AC: 19 Flatfooted 15, Touch 13 SPD: 20 ft 'Skills (Ranks)' *Climb +7 (2) *Handle Animal +7 (7) *Hide +14 (6) (+5 Cloak of Elvenkind) *Jump +7 (2) *Knowledge (Arcana) +3 (1) *Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +7 (5) *Knowledge (Geography) +6 (4) *Knowledge (Nature) +10 (8) *Listen +5 (2) *Move Silently +9 (6) *Search +6 (4) *Spot +9 (6) *Survival +13 (8) *Swim +7 (2) 'Feats' *Track *(Two Weapon Fighting) *Endurance *Mountain Fighter *Dodge *Two Weapon Defense 'Racial and Class Abilities' *Darkvision 60 *Stonecunning *Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves treat dwarven waraxes and dwarven urgoshes as martial weapons, rather than exotic weapons. *Stability: Dwarves are exceptionally stable on their feet. A dwarf has a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. *+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs (and half-orcs) and goblinoids. *+4 dodge bonus to Armour Class against creatures of the giant type. *+2 racial bonus on Appraise and Craft checks related to stone or metal *Favored Enemy: *#Arcanists (+4) *#Outsiders: Evil (+2) *#() *#() *#() *Wild Empathy *Distracting Attack (replaces Animal Companion) 'Equipment' *Dwarven Urgosh (MW) *Composite Longbow (40 Arrows); Mighty +1 *Dwarven Waraxe (MW) *Shortsword (MW) *Mithral Chain Shirt Backpack *Bedroll *Winter Blanket *Caltrops *Flint/Steel *Grappling Hook *Clay Tankard *100 ft Silk Rope *3 Empty Sacks *Signal Whistle *Spade *Waterskin *Whetstone *2 Potions of Cure Light Wounds *3 Apples of Cure Light Wounds *4 Oils of Magic Weapon *510.75 gp 'Tauriel's Spear' Enhanced Spear (Urgrosh has +1/3 character level enhancement bonus on both heads) (Enhanced Basic Access Sphere- each usable 1/day, plus one additional time per day per two levels beyond the level the spell like was gained at) Granted Power- 'Protective Aura as an angel (Against attacks made or effects created by evil creatures, this ability provides a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 on saving throws to anyone within 20 feet of the angel. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil effect, both with a radius of 20 feet (caster level equals angel’s HD). This aura can be dispelled, but the angel can create it again as a free action on its next turn.) '''1st-' ''Speak with Animals ''at will '''3rd- ''Resist Energy'' 2/day 5th- ''Find Person (as ''Circle Dance) 1/day 'Languages' *Common *Dwarven *Undercommon *Sylvan Description : Hrethric Geatland is actually above average height (4'4") and above average good looks for a dwarf, although most non-dwarves would never know without spending considerable time with the stout folk. His traditionally braided beard is also shorter than most, barely touching his chest although this bothers him not at all and he has been known to imply (but never state directly) that he prefers to keep it that way. His hair resembles that of his kin, subterranean brown with an auburn tint and Hrethric keeps it longer and braided as well, accenting his thick and heavily muscled physique. His eyes give off a lightly metallic look, like that of unprocessed gold ore. Dressed in casual browns and woodland hues, it is occasionally possible to glimpse a view of glinting mithral beneath his forest toned garb, more suited for elven forests rather than the dwarven holds. Beyond his clothing he very much appears as one would imagine a dwarf, carrying an Urgosh as well as the traditional waraxe strapped to his back, although a keen eye will notice the odd lack of shield or obvious clan sigil. He always wears a small smile that would be considered welcoming, were it not for the fact that in most encounters with him in the wilderness he is in the company of a rather large wolverine. Background Hrethric, the second son of a well-to-do merchant caste family, felt wanderlust and chafed under the restrictive environment in which so many other dwarves thrive at an early age. He quickly found a place scouting for the clan among the mountains and thick forests that surrounded the home of Clan Underfoot in the Stark Mounds. He took to the woodlands and mountain slopes better than the forges and halls of his home and seemed to have no knack at all for selling, much to the chagrin of his parents. While scouting the forest against the recommendation of the tribe, his family was waylaid and many, including his parents, were killed while traveling through the Mounds by bandits led by a rogue sorcerer. Enlisting the help of a reclusive and near feral elven druid named Dru Lavan, he tracked the bandits to their camp and murdered the sorcerer while most of the rest of the band were out on another raid. Making his escape with the druid, he made his final sad visit to Urtchek to adjudicate his family holdings. Thus began the long wandering for Hrethric, as his grief drove him further from his ancestral home. Hrethric’s wandering gave him the peace he needed in an unexpected way: the land itself comforted him at every turn and he began to appreciate the smallest details and the grandeur of the great wild areas of the Flaeness. Many times he traveled with the druid, their paths intersecting every year or so, and sometimes they stayed together as long as several years. He traveled north for some time through the heartlands (where he became a follower of Beory) and traveled to the Clatspur Range, Perrenland, Yatil Mountains, among the Tiger and Wolf Nomads, the Vesve Forest, Lortmil Mountains and Veluna. All the while he encountered a strange theme to his activities: everywhere he turned he came upon the need to use his skills to track some manner of renegade arcana. After this he spent several years in the Iron Hills and Celene, where he earned the grudging respect of the seasoned elven hunters. The wanderlust never abated fueled by his loss as it was and he left elven lands and traveling through the Gnarley Forest found himself in Greyhawk. He has made good use of his skills as there never seems to be a lack of demand for a good scout, especially one as well traveled as Hrethric. Meeting up recently with some old friends, especially the druid he knew from his youth, has incited the wanderlust again, and it seems only a matter of time before he sets out to explore the rest of the Flaeness, and perhaps even the lands beyond. Motivations Hrethric is primarily motivated by the loss of his family which terminated his youth, but now has found solace in the beauty of the natural world. As he has aged, he has become more and more fond of exploring the world, although he is not blind to the evils in it. He reveres a distant goddess in Beory but deeply respects the wild deities of all races. He has a fairly strong dislike for arcane spellcasters, especially sorcerers, who tend to act outside the structures of normal society (whatever that society may be) and has been called on in the past to track down problems that have arisen from the misuse of magic. His love for travel and the wild has brought him into contact with many different races and creeds, something which no dwarf expects to enjoy but Hrethric does. Many humans call him “Rhet” or “Rheto”, being unable to properly pronounce his name, which he finds amusing rather than insulting. Goals Hrethric’s goal at the moment is to see as much of Oerth’s natural beauty as possible and to make sure that the resources contained therein are not misused by anyone. He enjoys bringing renegade spellcasters to heel, and has no qualms voicing his opinion on magic (his personal and racial history has led him to dislike arcane magic). Subconsciously he may wish to acquire the means to travel beyond the Flaeness but this has not manifested itself. Yet.